Road cycling in urban environments has become more popular as more people are starting to become more environmentally and health conscious. Cycling in urban environments and along country roads means that motorized vehicles and cyclist must share the road thus creating the potential of an accident. The increase in cycling popularity across major cities has resulted in more cyclists on the road thus resulting in an increase of accidents involving cyclists and fatalities.
Safety for cyclist has become a growing concern. While cycling in a metropolis you must always be aware of car doors swinging open as you're passing by, vehicles making sudden stops in front of you, pedestrians stepping into your path, a person stepping from behind a car and other objects that may suddenly appear in front of you. We are almost always ready to circumvent those obstacle course like challenges when we are constantly looking forward while cycling. Just as important as is for a cyclist to keep their eyes on the road ahead of them, it is equally important for cyclists to know what is approaching behind them. A large percentage of cyclist are hit while stopping in between cars at a stop light. Cyclists are susceptible to being hit from behind by an approaching car or truck, or by other cyclists. Cyclists must stay alert and constantly turn their heads to look behind them while also trying to keep looking forward.
The danger of city cycling triples and become more fatal when you are turning and maneuvering across the road-vehicles are approaching you from behind, and are moving along side of you (sometimes in a blind spot). The prevention of these dangers involves turning your head away from your view front to check for vehicles which it leaves a vulnerable moment for something fatal to happen in front on you.
Many city governments are taking steps to create bike lines on city streets and most are passing a law that mandates cyclists must incorporate bike lights to make sure that motorists see THEM. As a pro-cyclist that doesn't matter to us—there is still a possibility that even with lights a motorist may not see you sharing the road with them. We don't take those chances and understand that it is OUR responsibility to make sure that we see everything on the road in front of us, in the back of us, and on the side of us.
The Rear Lens eliminates three problems:
1) Having sharp metal, mirrored glass, or hard sharp pointed plastic around the eyes. Many cyclists that use rear-viewing mirrors currently on the market have fallen off their bikes and incurred eye injury from the viewing mirror. The Rear Lens which is made of high-quality mirrored plastic easily mounts directly onto the lens of the eyewear by way of a soft rubber suction cup designed specifically for the Rear Lens minimizes injuries by not being permanently attached and can easily breakaway from lens.
2) Taking ones eyes off the road that is in front of them to look back. The few seconds that one may take to look backwards could be the matter of serious injury, life or death,
3) Neck and shoulder pain—The Rear Lens was invented primarily to help eliminate neck and shoulder muscle pain that is caused from looking over ones shoulders while, riding a bike/motorcycle, etc. in the effort to quickly look backwards to check for safety to maneuver over into the next lane, or turn a corner.